


He Who Flew Too High

by Bennie133



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, death but not really?, greek mythology based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie133/pseuds/Bennie133
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if Borderlands had been more based off of Greek mythology. Who remembers Icarus? Well, he flew too close to the sun. Didn't he, Rhys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Flew Too High

Rhys sat against the rock wall, picking up a few pebbles he had managed to find that had chipped off of it, tossing them against the dull wall opposing him. All he could do right now was wait. After a little while, he felt the eyes of the Watcher on him. He turned to look at them, brows furrowed. "Yes?" He asked, not wanting to get his hopes up, only to have them crash to a halt and come tumbling down like the very pebbles he pitched.

The Watcher simply remained silent for a moment, extending a finger and beckoning Rhys, "I must teach you how to use them, but the wings are ready, my child." They said softly, turning before they started to walk away. Rhys perked up a bit. Could this be it? Could they finally be getting out of this horrid maze, this tower? He scrambled to get up and follow his master, who lifted the wings up, on a sort of harness.

"Come, slip this on, and I shall teach you how to use it." The Watcher murmured, beckoning Rhys to come forward once more.

Rhys stepped up, fingers gently running over the harness, then the feathers, the wax, and the stocks that were all kept together. "You are sure they'll work? That they'll actually be able to hold us?"

The Watcher gave a simple nod of the head, eyes on Rhys, "I assure you, they will work." They promised, their own hands sliding over the feathers, their sturdy craftsmanship. "However, you must promise me to neither fly high, nor fly too low. If you go too high, the rays of the sun made by Roland shall melt the wax, and it will melt the wings. If you fly too low, the waves of Axton could cause them to weigh down, and the waves will roll in crashing." They warned Rhys.

Rhys gave an excited smile, "Sure, of course, I won't." He agreed quickly, not quite taking careful note of the warning as he very well should have.

The Watcher frowned before guiding the harness onto Rhys, fastening him in, and proceeding to show him how they worked. "I shall be flying beside you, my child, and we shall finally be free of this damnation." They hummed, slender fingers gently stroking Rhys' face.

Rhys allowed the touch, before looking at them, "Let us leave then, Master. We can leave and never come back, we can go home." He said, flashing them a grin. He was nervous, yet so anxious to leave. They had been here for several years, slowly gathering what they needed just so that they could escape.

The Vault Hunters were constantly on patrol of the land, and by sea the Eridians were there. The only way to leave was by air. When it became obvious that was their only chance, the Watcher began to collect feathers and sticks, and using wax from the candles in the tower. And now, now they could go.

The Watcher helped Rhys onto the window sill, helping him stand. "Remember, my child, to do as I said!"

Rhys nodded hastily, "Yes, master." He responded. He glanced down at where the land and sea met, looking down and seeing just how high they where from the ground. After a nervous breath, he closed his eyes. He had been preparing for this. He leaned forward, falling into the air. He opened his arms, allowing the wings to spread, and he began to soar. With a victorious laugh, he noticed soon that the Watcher was flying beside him as the flew over the sea.  
Rhys felt the sun on him, and he thanked Roland for the heat it brought upon his skin compared to the compress of the cold from the stone walls. He swooped up, getting closer to that delicious warmth.

"Rhys, my child! You're going too high!" The Watcher cried out, watching in horror at the heights of which Rhys would go.

Rhys smiled, "It's fine!" He said, closing his eyes a moment, before going down, below the Watcher.

"Did you not listen to me? Heed what I said, my child!" The Watcher warned.

But Rhys did not. He was far too enamored with how the air felt upon his skin, the wind beneath his fingers, threading through, ruffling his hair as it did the feathers. Once more, he went high, and then down again. Clearly it wasn't too much, the wings were fine, and it was so much fun. He went even higher, testing the ability to fly and to defy gravity. He closed his eyes, blocking out the calls of the Watcher. Finally, he opened his eyes, looking to his beautiful wings. His eyes widened, seeing feathers start to mulch off, the wax melting. "No no no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" He flew somewhat lower, hoping to stop it, to stay flying, but patches of feathers came off, and he felt himself lose control of the wings. If only he had flown a bit higher, maybe he could have at least met Roland...

He called out to the Watcher, but it was too late. His bodied hurtled into the contrast of the cold waves, all at once surrounded. He held his breath as long as he could, the weight of the wings dragging him down. He was unable to take off the harness to even try to swim up, his clothes soaking in seawater and pulling him to the depths.

Rhys did his best to hold on, but then he felt firm hands grab onto him, and he found himself face to face with someone else. Could it be? He let out a bit of air in surprise and closed him mouth again in attempts to keep the water out.

"Shh, don't reject it. It only wished to be closer to you." The man said, smiling. "My, you are so very handsome." He said, caressing his face. The man tilted his head, "You should he honored to be in the presence of a god, mortal." He murmured. "If you are smart, you will know I am Axton."

Rhys nodded, hand grasping his mouth. He needed air. Slowly he felt himself slip, oxygen sneaking out from him.

"Come, I shall bring you to my palace in hopes to keep you. If you can hold you breath that long." Axton hummed in thought. He began to drag Rhys down further into the sea, hoping to reach his kingdom, where Rhys would be alright. However, he did not think to lighten the weight of the water upon the young man.

Slowly, everything faded to a deep ebony black, and the water around him was of no more importance.

 

\----

 

Rhys gasped awake, feeling his shoulder being shaken lightly. He took in the sight of a man, looking at him a bit grimly.

"Good, you are awake. We have a journey to make." The man helped Rhys up, who was a bit delighted to find the other man shorter than him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking around. Nothing was very bright here, nothing stood out much. It seemed a bit dreary.

"To the river." The man answered simply. "I shall be your guide. My name is Vaughn." He extended his hand out to Rhys, who at first was shy, but then returned the hesitate and shook his hand, giving him a smile.

"Vaughn, where are we? I was... I was in the sea." Rhys told him, feeling somewhat confused, a bit lost. He watched as the man sighed, and he felt a bit uneasy.

"You are between worlds. You did not make it out of the water, nor to the kingdom of Axton. I am sorry, my friend." Vaughn explained softly. "Come now, we must hurry."

Rhys stood still a moment, digesting this new information. While he thought he should feel frightened, alarmed, he did not. Something in him told him to just accept it. It did not bother him in the way that he believed it would, which left him slightly befuddled.   
Still, he was glad to see he was in his original clothing, his chiton and wool cloak.

Together, he and Vaughn trekked across the barren land, which turned out to be a several day trip. Rhys was thankful the walk was not awkward, and that he ended up having a comrade in Vaughn. He enjoyed their conversations, and the knowledge that Vaughn was able to share with him on their walk that they shared.

Still, as all journeys tend to do, it came to an end. Rhys reached the river, seeing the boatman of whom Vaughn said he was supposed to talk to. He hugged his new friend goodbye, and made the last few steps by himself. "Excuse me?" Rhys asked, approaching the boat.

The boatman looked up at him with a creepy grin, tilting his head. "Well hello, there! You must be new! It's so good to see new faces around!" He said, grabbing Rhys' hand and shaking it, making Rhys cringe a bit. "The names Shade." The man introduced himself. "Bet yer looking for a ride, yeah?" The man laughed a little to himself, "Course, everyone here is. But only if they can pay for it."

Rhys' brows furrowed, and he tipped his head. No one would have been able to place a coin on his lips, his body was in a sea. He had no way to pay for this. He would be stuck. "I... I can't pay." He said, glancing around. "Is there no other way?"

Shade grinned like a madman, "Nope!" He answered cheerily. "Say, what's your name, fella?"  
Rhys hesitated, fingers fidgeting as he glanced back to where Vaughn had been, but had now vanished out of sight. He looked back to Shade, "My name is Rhys." He told him, swallowing a little.

Shades eyes lit up, "Oh, someone's actually paid for you already. Which is a bit strange and not typical, but it's a special person, so I tend to listen." He admitted, cocking his head a bit. "Climb on in, we have places to be." He told him in a jolly voice.

Rhys glanced back at the barren lands one last time before climbing in to the boat, sitting as far away from Shade as he could. The guy was downright strange, and he creeped him out.  
Rhys watched as they floated down the river, the boatman talking to either Rhys or himself, he wasn't sure which half of the time. It was easiest just to ignore the babbling. He wondered who could have paid for him already. Surely not the Watcher, Rhys fell first. No, the Watcher was probably just fine. So then, who could it possibly be, and how?

As they neared their destination, the gates of the Underworlds kingdom, Rhys gulped. There was a giant creature. He looked over to Shade, who seemed like nothing was wrong. "What is that?" He asked.

Shade glanced over to the creature, "That there's just the Destroyer, Jack's guard for the gate. Don't you worry none, he won't hurt you." He said with a smile.

Rhys narrowed his eyes a bit, "Sure." He said in a bit of disbelief. It only looks like it could tear his limbs off, no sweat.

When they docked, Shade gave Rhys a half salute, "I have ta go back now and get some other people. Good luck." He said, before taking his boat back down the river.

Rhys watched as he left, before turning where he stood, looking at the Destroyer. He kept his arms close, and slowly made his way towards the gate. Sure, no problem. Just keeping his eyes on it. You know, in case.

The Destroyer watched as Rhys made his way past the gate, but made no movement towards him, which Rhys was eternally grateful for. The Destroyer was terrifying, and he was positive that it had that name for a reason. He stumbled along the path as he came into a room, standing in front of three people.

"A new minion!" One said, who only had one eye.

"Shut up, you fool." A grouchy old man said. "Claptrap, no one coming here is a new minion for you, you should know this by now." The man said with a displeased scoff.

Claptrap's shoulders slumped, "Awe, Tassiter, I was sure about this one."

Tassiter rolled his eyes before looking over to the other man, "Why don't you start, Vasquez?"

The man in questioned grinned, looking at Rhys. "Sure, why not? Seems like it'll be easy enough wrapping this one up." He said, smirking cockily.

Rhys fidgeted a bit, before giving a calm and collected posture and stance. "Start what?" He asked, voice faltering a little at the end.

The man named Tassiter scoffed, "You ignorant little thing, the trial. Your judgement." He answered.

Rhys wrung his hands together a bit, about to speak up when there was a new voice.  
"How about you boys slow down?" A woman said, walking in. Rhys couldn't help but stare, she was breathtaking- even for a guy who was technically dead. "He's already in, and I'm here to lead him." She said smoothly, giving all three judges a nice easy smile, though her eyes shone with authority.

The men all looked at Rhys with a disapproving stare. "We have not yet judged him." Vasquez said. "Can't the big guy just wait a bit, Nisha?"

Nisha narrowed her eyes, "That's Miss Kadam to you." She told him sharply, before turning to Rhys and giving him a gentle smile. "Come with me." She said, offering her hand to him.

Rhys willingly took her hand. She was simply majestic. Her skin was a beautiful and dark color, like the Pandora dirt after a rain. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders with elegant yet subtle waves, and her clothing was an extremely light linen. She didn't seem to have been a mortal. She seemed... "Are you the goddess, Nisha?" He asked her shyly.

Nisha simply flashed him an all teeth smile, "Of course, dear." She hummed, leading him off and away from the now grumpy group of judges. "How many Nisha's do you know?" She asked with a hard knowing smile.

Rhys stuttered a little bit before going quiet, which made Nisha laugh. He let out a small sigh as he walked with her, before frowning. "Was it you who paid for me?" He asked her.

Nisha shook her head, "No, although, in a way." She answered, looking to him, analyzing in a way. "I think you'll do just fine, and so does Angel." She said, seeming pleased.

Angel... Rhys had heard that name once in passing. It was Jack's daughter, the blessed death. So few though had ever seen her though since she came to the Underworld, from his understanding. "Do fine for what?" He questioned, confused. What use could they need for him? Sure, he was the son of the Watcher, so by title a prince, but that did not mean much.

Nisha smirked, "Don't fret about it, silly boy." She answered, humming as she walked him to her home with Jack.

Rhys couldn't help but fret about it, though. He shouldn't have been able to make it anywhere near this far in the Underworld. What could he possibly offer to gods and goddesses?  
Nisha continued to guide him by pulling his hand, leading him to a room. "Wait here for me." She ordered, adjusting his chiton and cloak a bit, fixing his hair. After a few seconds of straightening his garments, she smiled and left the room.

Rhys looked around the room. There were trinkets lying about, and tools. There was craftsmanship surrounding him, simple looking things mixed in with complex.

Within moments Nisha returned, "Come, your room is ready. And I shall explain your purpose for being here." She told him, leading him once more.

Rhys kept up with her fast walking speed, and she led him to a simple looking quarters. "Here, this room is yours. You may do whatever you like."

Rhys began to look around the room. There was a bed, a dresser, and a bookshelf. Things he had missed so much. "Thank you." He muttered, surprised by all that Nisha was doing for him.

She smiled, before stepping up to him, "Rhys, I only have one favor to ask of you." She told him, smoothing out his cloak once more. "My husband, Jack. I would like for you to give him company while I am gone visiting my mother." She explained, playing with Rhys' hair. "He needs somebody he can trust and talk to."

Rhys swallowed, "I can try my best." He said, "But... What should I even do, or say?"

Nisha smiled, "I think you will know what to do when the time comes, my dear." She answered. "Now, tonight, relax. I am going to join my husband for now, I leave tomorrow."

Rhys nodded a bit, "Thank you." He said once more. Nisha waved him goodnight, so he went and sat on his bed. How different life is once you've passed, he mused.

 

\----

 

It had been several days since Nisha had left, and Rhys was not called upon, or told to do anything. He ended up leaving his room to go and search for Jack, deciding that it would be best that way, since the man wasn't going to visit him.

He felt a bit lost at first, when a young girl, close to his age maybe, smiled. "Are you looking for Jack?" She asked softly.

Rhys gave an awkward smile and nod, "Uh, yeah, I am." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "I'm pretty new, don't know my way around." He told her.

The girl giggled, "I'm Angel. Let me help lead you, friend." She told him, watching as he realized exactly who she was.

Rhys fidgeted a bit, "Nisha mentioned that you and her thought I would uhm, be good for this?"

Angel smiled softly, "Yes." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You will be." She patted his shoulder, "His work space is this way." She said, starting to walk, expecting Rhys to follow.

Rhys ran a hand through his hair before following her, making sure not to get too far behind. Eventually they stopped, and he looked at her. "Are we there?"

Angel nodded, "He's just through that corridor." She murmured. "Rhys," she began softly, "you'll be just fine." She said after hesitating, clearing wanting to say more. "I must go now, friend. I'll see you around."

The lanky man watched as she left, before looking down the corridor. If he listened closely he could hear muttering a of someone. Most likely Jack. He began the rest of the walk, feeling a bit undetermined. Maybe he could come back on another day. He hesitated under an archway, where he saw the outline of what he presumed to be Jack. From here even, the man seemed well defined.

He was about to turn and walk back away when Jack spoke up, "What do you want?" He asked grouchily, tinkering on something in his hands.

Rhys swallowed a little, "Your wife said company would be good for you." He answered truthfully. Was that the best thing to say?

Jack scoffed lightly, before turning and raising a brow at Rhys, "Did she, now?"

Rhys refrained from gasping when he saw Jack's face, and the strange scar that looked like an upside down v. "Yes." He responded, before stepping a bit closer. "May I come in?"

Jack shrugged, "Sure, just don't bother me." He answered moodily.

Rhys stepped into the room, watching Jack a moment before looking around. The walls were lined with shelves that contained many books and many little gadgets, which he assumed Jack made. Many were small and intricate, and they were most definitely beautiful. "Do you make all of these yourself?" He asked, a bit in awe.

Jack frowned, "What did I say about not bothering me?" He asked, before sighing. "Yeah, I made them. Happy?"

Rhys nodded before realizing that Jack wasn't even looking, "Yes." He replied, fingers gently running over one of the gadgets. He continued to browse the room, taking slow and steady steps, occasionally glancing over at Jack. He seemed more tense since Rhys had gotten here. "Do you get lonely?" He asked the god.

Jack turned sharply to look at him, "Are you having a field day with these questions?" He snapped.

Rhys stepped back a bit, before lowering his head some. "Sorry, sir."

Jack watched the kid with keen eyes, before leaning back into his chair. "If I did, that's none of your concern." He huffed, "If anything, it's just annoying because I have to do all this work by myself again."

Rhys tipped his head up, looking at Jack. So he did get lonely, even if he didn't want to say it. And that was true. He imagined when your used to having someone help you, getting all of the work done by yourself would be rough. "I could help you." He told Jack, "If you show me what you need help with." He said with a small smile.

Jack eyed him, the frown on his face seeming near permanent to Rhys. "Perhaps." He answered, before turning back to his gadget.

Rhys stayed where he was, fidgeting a bit. He didn't really know what else to say now.  
What seemed like an hour went by, and Jack sat up and stretched, looking to Rhys who had fallen silent and was just sitting on the floor. "Get up, we have things to be doing." He said, standing up and striding out of the room.

Rhys scrambled to get up, walking fast for a bit to get caught up. Soon he walked behind Jack, following him.

Jack would occasionally look back to make sure that Rhys was still following him, not wanting to find he had strayed and gotten himself lost. That would simply be a hassle. Before long, they reached a room with open books and loose papers, and scrolls. Jack opened his arms a bit, gesturing to the room. "This is where most of the time is spent. It certainly is also, the most boring." He said with a sigh.

Rhys looked around the room. It didn't seem too well organized. "What is this all for?"

Jack frowned, "Well, I need to know who's in my kingdom, don't I?" He asked Rhys, who's eyes widened.

"You have to keep a track of that much?" Rhys asked, a bit bewildered.

"Who was able to pay, who wasn't, what was their judgment, et cetera. We keep a track of all of that, plus actually taking care of the kingdom." Jack explained.

Rhys nodded, looking over the books. "They don't seem uh, very well put in order right now."

Jack frowned and rolled his eyes, "Nish normally helps me with that." He answered, "It gets like this whenever she's gone." He admitted. "But I know where everything is, " Jack paused a moment, "for the most part." He finished.

Rhys was silent for a moment. He had helped the Watcher with things like this before, when they hadn't been in that cursed labyrinth, he was sure he could help with this. "Show me how you like this all put together, and I can help. I used to help manage things similarly where I came from."

Jack finally cracked a smile, "Very well." He answered, pulling Rhys over to several of the larger books and an ink well.

He began to teach Rhys how things are to be written, in what order the tasks where to be done, and where the writings should be placed afterwards.

 

\----

 

For several days Jack and Rhys worked together, while Jack watched and helped when needed, otherwise letting Rhys do the work so he could learn and be the most efficient he could be.  
Then, a few weeks passed by with them working together, Rhys helping Jack to run everything smoothly, not just the paper work. Rhys worked just as hard as Nisha had, for which Jack was grateful.

As they finished up some rounds, Jack placed a hand on Rhys' shoulder, "You're doing well, kiddo." He complimented, making Rhys flush a bit.

"It's uh, nothing, sir." He stuttered, a small smile cracking as he looked away from Jack's face. He hadn't been expecting that. Jack simply scoffed a bit, before ruffling the kids hair.

"Yeah, sure." Jack responded, before looking over Rhys. "Stay with me tonight, kid."

Rhys looked at him with a slight confusion, "In... Your room?" He asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you dumdum." He quipped.

Rhys flushed again, "Uhm, are you sure?" He inquired. Jack was married to Nisha. While he knew most gods and goddesses weren't always exclusive, and which also was why they fought half the time, it was still a bit strange he thought that they'd want anything to do with him. Did Nisha know? Is this what she meant by keep him company?

Jack turned his focus on Rhys, "Stop it, you're thinking too much." He told him, before grabbing the front of his chiton, making him walk with him.

The two men made their way towards Jack's room, Rhys following silently behind him. When they reached it, Jack sighed as he slipped onto his bed, face down into the blankets. Rhys had to admit that they looked wonderfully soft. Jack turned to face him, "You gonna stand there all night or lay down?" He asked Rhys, while toeing off his sandals. Rhys quickly took of his own sandals, before going to the opposite end of the bed, laying down rather stiffly.

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't think anyone would be able to sleep like that." He commented, smirking as he watched Rhys try to make himself relax.

After patiently waiting for Rhys to relax somewhat, Jack reached out and surprised the young man, pulling him closer. "J-Jack?" He asked, having an arm draped over him.  
"Hush, I'm trying to sleep." The god responded, closing his eyes. Maybe he could sleep well tonight.

It didn't take long before both men fell asleep. Angel peeked into the room, before allowing herself to smile a bit. Good. She and Nisha had been right about Rhys. He was good for Jack.

 

\----

 

Months had flown by, Rhys working by Jack's side to keep up with the growth of the kingdom, and before they knew it, six months had gone by.

The two men were getting ready for their day, having just awoken. Jack tossed a nicer cloak to Rhys than what he usually wore, and a new chiton, one of nicer linen. "Here, wear these. Yours aren't very nice." He informed him.

Rhys blinked a bit, "Oh. Thank you?" He hadn't really needed new ones per se. "What are these for?"

Jack had just finished getting dressed himself, fixing his hair with his hands. "You're part of all of this now, you might as well dress nice." He responded simply. Rhys had worked hard while he was here, he deserved some nice things now and then. "Now, go pick up Nisha. She'll be arriving today. I've got work to do." He explained.

Rhys nodded his head, "Of course, Jack." He hummed, putting on the new clothes. They fit well, and they were very soft. He decided right then he loved them. He threw on the cloak, looking to Jack. "Anything else?"

Jack paused, thinking. "Anything else I shall tell you when you return with my wife." He answered, before walking up in front of Rhys. "Be swift." He told him, leaning in and gently kissing the man.

Rhys leaned into the kiss, still not quite used to it. They would sleep, and they would share kisses. It was wonderful. Rhys loved their routine, and wondered how different it would be with Nisha coming home. "We'll return soon." He told Jack, offering him a small smile before placing his shoes on, and beginning the small journey to get Nisha.

He wandered around the hallways loosely, running into Angel. "Oh, Angel." He said with a soft smile.

Angel beamed when she saw him, hugging him. "Hello, Rhys." She murmured. "You're picking up Nisha?" She asked him, hugging him a bit tighter before letting go.

"Yes." He replied, smiling a bit. "Would you like to walk with me until we reach the doors?"  
Angel nodded, wrapping at arm around one of Rhys'. "Thank you for being here for Jack. He's much moodier when Nisha is gone, but with you helping, he has been fine. He cares for you, you know."

Rhys gave a slight smile, "I, yes, I know." He murmured. "I care for him, too. I'm quite happy here." He told Angel.

Angel leaned against him, "I'm glad. It's much livelier with you here. You are one of the blessed ones, Rhys." She told him, before kissing his cheek. "I shall leave you now, we're at the doors."

Rhys kissed her forehead. "We shall return soon." He said softly. He loved Angel very much. She had become like a little sister of sorts to him, over these six months.

He left their place and went to the streets, his pace quick. He'd like to get there before Nisha arrived so he could escort her home properly. He wove through the crowds, the hood of his cloak up. It was a bit chilly in the mornings, as per usual, so it was easiest with the hood up.  
When he reached the dock, he had made sure to bring a treat for the Destroyer, who gladly accepted it. It wasn't a very long wait, he found.

The boat pulled to the dock, and Rhys went to it, offering a hand to Nisha, helping her step out of the boat. "Thank you, Rhys." She murmured, smiling. "How is Jack?" She asked him.

"He's doing well. He misses you." Rhys informed her. "Shall we, my queen?"

Nisha grinned, "Such good manners." She teased him affectionately, taking his arm and walking by his side. "You've been named Thanatos Paracletes, you know." She hummed, looking to him.

Rhys shrugged, "So I've been told." He mused, "While I suppose it's not inaccurate, I do not see why my name can't be used." Nisha smiled knowingly, patting his arm.

By the time they returned to their home, Jack was waiting at the doors. Upon seeing them, he came towards them quickly, picking up Nisha and holding her close, kissing her. "I have missed you." He said lowly, head in the space between her neck and shoulder.

Nisha smiled and pet his hair, combing it with her fingers. "I have missed you too, Jack." She tipped his head up and kissed his face, following his scar, before kissing him on the lips. "It's been a long journey and I think I would like to rest with my boys." She said, smirking a little, looking between the two. Rhys' brows raised. She wanted to be with them both, and not just Jack? Oh. Oh.

Jack hummed, "The kid isn't into a lot of the same stuff." He whispered to her, "He prefers just to be held and kissed."

Nisha hummed, "I see. It doesn't matter." She murmured aloud. "Let us retire for the day. You two deserve the break from all of the work." She said, patting both of their cheeks.

That night, Rhys lay between both Nisha and Jack, after the two had some fun together, before pulling Rhys in and peppering him with kisses. Rhys was content and happy here, with Jack and Nisha both.

He may have flown too high, but sometimes going down into the depths wasn't a bad thing.


End file.
